


Show me

by Pokypup49



Series: Royai Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hospital, Royai - Freeform, Royai Week 2019, blind, fluffy fluff fluff, fuff, picture prompt, sensory, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Roy is blind from the Promised Day. Riza takes him outside for some sunshine.





	Show me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Characters, including Roy Mustang or Riza Hawkeye... 
> 
> Day 3: Prompt is the picture. 
> 
> I'm trying to make it up for day 2. Hope it's fluffy enough. Enjoy.

                The sun felt amazing on his face. Being put up in that stuffy hospital room only added to the torment of not being able to see. Instead, he was subject to only feeling the thick recycled air and hearing nurses coddle over him. Occasionally the window would be opened, and he’d sit during the quiet parts of his day and face towards the incoming breeze. Being outside was a different matter entirely. The cool air wrapped around him, his hair tickling his face as the wind played with it. Roy breathed deep, inhaling the sweet perfume of roses, which he suspected he was standing near. He’d smelled roses before, but it seemed richer. He took an apprehensive step forward, one without her guidance. At first, the feeling of the unknown tightened his legs, but the desire to be independent forced him to step forward. He knew without conscious thought that if he was in danger, she would have stopped him. But her fingers dropped from his arm, her fingers trailing down ad they fell from his elbow, as the touch parted. He tilted his head up to the sun, soaking it up as if it was essential to his existence. **  
**

“Feel good?”

                Her voice was smooth and soft like cream. If the sun didn’t bring him the warmth his heart desired, her voice would be more than enough.

                “Yes,” he whispered dryly. He cleared his throat, turning his face back to her. “Thank you.”

                “They say your senses get heightened in compensation after you lose your sight.”

                He nodded. “What color are the roses?”

                There was a slight pause before he was sure he heard her smile. He heard it in her soft answer. “They are pink. It’s a light pink, not dark or bold but teetering on a pink hue of a white flower, Sir. They are round, a full head of petals.” She giggled. “And they are soft.”

                His fingers twitched as he extended his arm outward. Her hand took his in an angelic hold, so slight that he’d almost doubt it was her, and guided it to a flower. It was soft. Holding as he would a wine glass, his thumb gently rippled the petals from the inward out. Her hand rested on his for a second more before disappearing. For a second he wondered if the rose left or his lieutenant’s fingers.  

                “Are there any clouds?”

                “There are a few.”

                “Please describe them to me.” He listened carefully as he heard her hum, thinking.

                “Cotton,” Riza replied with a chuckle. “One looks like a duck.”

                Roy laughed loudly. A quick memory of the two of them as children looking up as fluffy tuffs of cotton in the sky before. Ducks, dragons, hippos, were just minuscule examples of their imagination. Of course, she’d say that now. 

                “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

                He nodded. “Who thought being blind would be so fun.” He sighed.

                “What else can you sense?” It was odd not being able to see her. She was just a voice. He remembered her face, remembered her smile. He could see her brown eyes, intense and determined. He could see her smile when she was being mischievous or she was having a good time with the antics in the office. He even missed the tilt of her head and the disappointing look that he had fondly named “The Lieutenant Glare.” And if remained blind to everything else, he wished he could see her now.

                “I can hear a bird,” he looked towards the sound. “I’m wondering if it’s a sparrow?”

                “Robin,” she corrected.

                He nodded. “I was never good with birds,” he admitted humorously.

                “What can you feel?”

                Roy tilted his head to the side before he cleared his throat again. “Besides you grinning at my back in humor?” 

                She giggled. It must have been true.

                “I feel the wind, of course. The sun. I can feel the stone under my feet…”

                An arm reached out to his and Roy naturally turned his head to her. Her fingers ran through his hair while the other pulled herself close to him. He tried his best not to purr from her touch as Riza continued to run her hand through his bangs, letting them fall haphazardly back into place. “Can you feel that?”

                He nodded slowly, still facing her, trying his best to imagine her.

                The hand on his arm slipped down to the inside. Her fingers tickled his skin as they slowly made their way to his hand. He felt her fingernails softly glide along his palms and over his bandages. It’d probably tickle more if they weren’t wrapped. With her arm intertwined with his, her fingers found their resting place between his. Her other arm fell to his bicep as she leaned into him, her cheek rested on his shoulder. He let his head fall onto hers, squeezing her hand as much as he could with the pain not being as bad as it had been in his palms.

                “My eyes are closed,” she whispered. “What do you see?”  
  


                It was his turn to hum in thought. In that moment, time stopped, which he was sure his heart did too. 

                “Us,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute right?   
> Let me know what you think.   
> Thank you for being a reader.   
> Happy Royai Week!


End file.
